This Despicable Life of Mine
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Annabeth Chase isn't perfect, but who is? I mean, yeah sometimes she misses curfew on purpose and yeah, she gets 70s on her tests, but she's straightforward. She's got a plan for her life. She never planned to fall in love, but she can't help it with this green-eyed boy. And with everyone shoving them together, she's got an excuse. Is this just an end of the summer crush, or more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just an idea, please don't hate me for it.**

* * *

"Hey, there, beautiful."

"Shut up." I mumble.

"Seriously, Anna get up."

"You're so weird."

"Whaddaya mean?" asks Malcolm, his voice covered in curiosity and confusion. that's him, loving all of his emotions that start with the C.

"Anna, Anna, get up, get up!" chorus the twins. I grown and throw my pillow in their general direction, but I can tell by the way that they keep singing, I missed, and they are unfazed.

"Get out." I growl at them. So they leave and I drag myself out of bed. It's the last week of summer, which is a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing, because that means, that I'm not gonna be at the mercy of my crazy family anymore, but I _am_ going to get swallowed with schoolwork. I go to my closet and grab the first things I see, which is a pair of shorts and a loose gray tank top. I leave my curly blonde hair down and drag myself to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and I look half decent. I put on a bit of mascara and and look at myself.

I'm pretty good-looking, with my blonde hair and gray eyes. I mean, I'm not a brat, but I have broken a couple of hearts. well, let's just say that I fractured them. Because number one, I didn't do them on purpose, and number two, I tried my hardest to let them down the easiest. I walk back into my room and pull on my gray hi-tops.

I do love my shoes, however, and I do like me some clothes. i'm not a complete girly-girl, but I don't go around wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts all day. I do make an effort to look like a girl. Even though I know some people like that.

My phone buzzes on my nightstand, on the charger. I glance at it, and I see it's from Thalia. Think of the devil. She's the one with her obsession with Green Day and basketball shorts. Well, she doesn't _always_ wear basket ball shorts, but that's her theme when hanging in home.

I read her text:

 **Are you walking today?**

 _Yah,_ I text back. _You coming?_

 **Why do u think I asked, brainless?**

 _I'm not brainless_

 **ur blonde, Barbie Doll**

 _How many times do I have to tell you that she has BLUE eyes, not GRAY_

 **Big difference** I can practically see her smirk **Outside your door be ready in 5 or ur walking w/ Malcolm**

 _Yeesh so harsh_

 **You just HAD to correct me My hands were tied**

 _On my way out_

And I turn off my phone.

I shove it in my back pocket and jog down the stairs. I grab a granola bar from the table and grab my keys from the key dish in my bag. "See ya, Mom!" I shout, and then I'm out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you guys liked the story, so that's great, and I just wanted to answer a question for a loyal reviewer.**

 **Libb23: I didn't want to make them sound TOO TOO educated, I mean, they'r not stupid or cavemen or anything, but they** ** _are_** **teenagers, and I think we can agree that grammar is just too tiring some (most) of the time.**

 **But yeah, love you guys, and please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Barbie." greets Thalia.

"Heyo," I say, after thwacking her on the head with my granola bar. Her response is a roll of the eyes.

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, not talk about the abomination of a Kardashian possibly becoming the First Lady? Or what about Donald Trump going out onto Main Street and shooting everyone just to make a point? Which is a _theory_ of yours. Even though it's _so_ bound to happen, because you can see the _future_." I say, teasing her.

"For once, I have nothing to say."

"Well, my heart just about stopped. What do you say to me?" I chide her.

"Shut up?" she mumbles, engrossed in whatever is on her phone.

"I bite, what is it?" I say.

"Um... Well, it's a text from my brother."

"Of the variety or the stinky cheese?" I ask her. she doesn't deal with her dad, too engrossed in politics to be one. He's a husband, politician, wealthy business man, and a boss with a temper. I've searched that list with a magnifying glass, and I still haven't found the word dad. Which makes me wonder why he's so _active_.

"Both. Interesting, but I don't want to taste it myself.

"Okay, I agree. We're almost there anyways." For our summer job, we decided to work at a community center. We have pool tomorrow, Thursday and Friday. "What do you have for today?"

"I have the Arts." She says, and she stares my gray orbs for longer than necessary. And that sucks, because I can't find it in me to look away from her shocking blue ones. Set in her sort of pale face, they're less electrifying than her brother, Jason's. She has short cut black hair, and has deviated from the norm, wearing cut-offs and a tank top.

"I have the Reading Center."

"Perfect for you, Barbie!" she says cheerily.

"I'm pretty sure Barbie doesn't read."

"Nope," she says, triumphant, "Mattel came out with a new set in which she is in fact reading, because they wanted to show that they were child-friendly, and believed in the growth of our county's young, and that they needed to hook them on a book, whether it's really or not."

"Do you have like, a freaking update schedule on your phone for Barbie Doll products?" I ask her, appalled.

"Only for more ammo against you." she assures me. We're at Spring Lake, the community center we _work_ at, and we part ways. She heads of to the sheltered play ground, where they're most likely doing drama or dance today, and I head into the air-conditioned building, to the Kindergarten area.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short, but I needed advice. Do you guys want me to time-skip it to the first day of school, or do you want me to keep going through-out the week? Either way, the week will only be 1 chapter, 2 at most.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So i have not in fact abandoned this story, and I want to say I love every single one of you who even takes the time to read this story, and yeah. I love you guys! Please enjoy! (And let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the story)**

* * *

I wake up on Monday, August 29 and groan. School. The half-bane of my existence. I drag myself out of bed and messily make it up, taking my sweet time. I mean seriously, who the hell wants to go to school at 6:37 in the morning? Who? Well, maybe my dorkazoid brother, Malcolm, but besides him, who?

I scratch my head tiredly. My mouth has _major_ morning breath this morning. So I go to my bathroom and use mouthwash to clean my mouth. It may be weird, but I never brush my teeth before I eat. I use mouthwash, but I never, ever have brushed my teeth before I eat. At _least_ in the morning.

I walk to my closet and pull it open. I grab a gray sweater with a white Hollister tank top beneath it and soft blue jeans. I pull on my red shoes and feel very accomplished and patriotic. I go back to my bathroom and twist my hair up into a bun and use a bobby pin to pin my bangs back. It's messy, but who cares? I put on a little mascara and then wash it off. My eyes can't take it today. And I wear mascara more out of obligation than anything. It's not like I won't survive without it.

I grab my bag and walk down the stairs. I sit down. "Thanks, Mom." I say. She made us bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I scarf it down. "Do you want to use my car?" I ask her. I don't particularly care one way or the other, but I need to know.

"Not today, honey. I think that I'm just going to stay home today. The boys are going to get out of school early anyways. No reason to go into town."

"And you want to Matt and Bobby home?" I ask incredously. Those two are wild things. Just then, Matt comes down the stairs, whining and rubbing his face. " _MOOOOM BOBBY-"_ I tune him out just long enough to turn back to me mom.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. I'm leaving. Love you, bye!" I kiss her forehead and Matt's cheek. "Bye, Boo-Boo." I blow him a kiss as he turns on me, his face red.

" _ANNABETH!"_ Eh. Bratty little brothers. What would you do without them, huh? Maybe have a life.

* * *

"So, have you seen His Royal Hotness yet?" asks Thalia. She's talking about a summer fling. Honestly, if I had seen him, I would have been gushing all about him. He is, in fact, very hot. With his toned body, wind swept raven hair, and beautiful sea green eyes, he's a dream. And also walking down the hallway.

"Yes." I say. "Right there." So. You see, Thalia dragged me to a party on Wednesday. It went a little like this.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Do I have to?" I moaned to Thalia._

 _"Yes." She said._

 _"Whyyyyyyyy? I just want to SLEEEEEEEEEP." I said. I really wasn't feeling like a party._

 _"PLEEEEEAAASE!" Thalia responded, dragging me out of the bed._

 _"NOOOOOOOO." I answered._

 _"What is all of this cowing in here?" asked my mom, standing at the doorway. She thinks calling it moaning is just plain weird when you have a past like hers._

 _"Thalia," I said, pointing at the culprit. "is trying to corrupt my innocence."_

 _"Oh please," she said. "It'll be fun. Go. Be a kid. Break your curfew. Just get out you need to NOT sleep,"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Go."_

 _"Fine!" i surrendered. "Get out." I growled to Thalia. She smirked at me._

 _I dragged myself out of the bed and headed straight to the closet. I reached back and grabbed for my cocktail dresses and then pulled my hand back. I decided if they were going to go to this party, I get to choose what I want to wear. I grab a pair of shorts, (because it's summer. why put myself through hell when school's just right around the corner?), and a loose, green, hi-low (half crop-top) shirt. I pull those on and grab a pair of gray hi-tops and a hoodie. I tie it loosely around my waist and leave my room._

 _"I mean, I guess." says Thalia when I get down the stairs. "We're taking you're car."_

 _"Really?" I moan. "That means I can't have_ any _fun!"_

 _"Oh well, boo hoo." says Thalia._

 _"We're walking." I announce and step out of the door. Thalia grudgingly follows me, but cheers up when she realizes this means I'm going. "Who's house anyways?"_

 _"Eva's." Eva is a girl. A_ girl _girl. Mostly a hoe girl show girl, but she's a girl. She's also a pretty girl. So it's a no-brainer that some pretty hot guys will be there._

 _"Well then. That's nice," I commented._

 _"Hey," Thalia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you might meet one of her ex hoe guy show guys."_

 _I rolled my eyes at her. "I regret everything I've told you, the fact that I've told you that and the fact that you have a great memory. And also you're existence." She nodded. "Just throwing that out there."_

 _"You do that." she answered. "We're here._ TRY _to be less of a party-pooper."_

 _"Leave me alone." I say, and push her inside._

 _I went inside and the smell of beer was intoxicating. There are people stumbling around drunk. One tried to grope me, but I easily side-stepped and he face planted. I smiled at my work. I grabbed a glass of water, because beer just tastes terrible. I listened to the music and danced a little, but when things started to get hot, I got to Eva's fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne._

 _I walked out to the back patio and sat down on the grass, being careful to spill my borrowed champagne._

 _"Why did you come out here?" asked a voice._

 _"Everyone's a drunk idiot, so there's no point in being in there." I say not bothering to care who it was. If they wanted to kill me, they could've already._

 _"Then why is it you have a bottle of vodka?"_

 _"Oh," I mumble. "My bad." I take a swig anyways._

 _"No," he says. "I get what you mean, though. It's hard to be around so many people only interested in getting drunk."_

 _"I mean I guess." I answer. The guy comes and sits next to me in the grass. He has windswept black hair and dark eyes I can't see because the lights on the patio are too far away._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be drunk soon, too." he says, holding up his bottle of_ champagne _. I try to roll my eyes, but just end up laying down to look at the stars._


End file.
